hellboyfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
The Chained Coffin
| titulonobr = O Caixão Acorrentado | image = Hellboy-Volume-3-O-Caixão-Acorrentado.jpg | imagecaption = | roteiro = Mike Mignola | arte = Mike Mignola | artefinal = | desenho = | cores = James Sinclair | letras = Pat Brosseau | originalmentep = Dark Horse Presents #100–2 | numint = Hellboy #5 | editor = Scott Allie Bob Schreck | datapub = Augosto 1995 | coletada = Hellboy – Volume 3: The Chained Coffin and Others | omnibus = | library = Hellboy – Volume 2 | editora = | paginas = | capitulos = | isbn = | editorab = Editora Mythos | traducao = | paginasb = | editorb = | publicadoa = | traducaoa = | revisaoa = | diagrama = | previous = | next = }} O Caixão Acorrentado foi um conto em banda desenhada publicado em 1995 que narra a possível origem de Hellboy, mas deixa um mistério se a história realmente aconteceu. História da Publicação "O Caixão Acorrentado", foi publicado em preto e branco na Dark Horse Presents #100-2 (agosto 1995). Um mês antes, uma pré-visualização de três páginas tinha sido publicado em "Dark Horse Presents #100-0," e uma exclusiva inclusão na Hero Illustrated #26. A história, com ligeiras alterações Na primeira página, a versão original contém uma imagem de um "recém-nascido" Hellboy com o Exército, e uma imagem de "Dr. Robert Carson". O texto diz "Albert Einstein costumava visita-lo, e eu conheci Doutor Carson lá anos antes de ele crescer essa cabeça gigante ..." Quando foi reimpresso o texto dizia "Albert Einstein costumava visita-lo, e eu conheci Oppenheimer ..." Doutor Carson era um personagem criado por John Byrne em Danger Unlimited., foi reimpressa en cores em Hellboy: The Coffin Acorrentado e outros em Agosto de 1998. O curioso é que Mike Mignola alterou ligeiramente o texto narrativo e o último quadro da primeira página da história. Na versão em preto e branco, existe uma cena referente ao seu surgimento e ao Dr.Robert Carson. Já na encadernada, tanto as imagens quanto a referência ao personagem no texto foram suprimidas. História da Publicação no Brasil A primeira publicação desta história no Brasil foi no parte 2 de uma série dividida em duas partes lançada em 2001 pela Mythos Editora, que continha The Wolves of Saint August e O Caixão Acorrentado. A versão da Mythos é a colorida, baseada no encadernado americano. Para infelicidade do leitor, a editora esqueceu de letreirar três balões. O primeiro (na quarta página, no primeiro painel), prejudica a fluência da história, pois foi omitida a expressão “por favor”, que faz a transição do sonho do Hellboy para a realidade. Isso deveria entrar antes de Hellboy se perguntar: “Eu acordei com uma voz. Seria parte do sonho ainda martelando em minha cabeça?”. A “voz” a que ele se refere é que foi omitida; e a resposta à sua pergunta, ele mesmo dá no balão narrativo seguinte (que está em branco), onde deveria se ler “Não”. O terceiro balão omitido é o último da última página da história, onde deveria constar o texto: “Abraham Sapien sonha com peixes”. Enredo A história é emoldurada por Abe Sapien lendo uma carta de Hellboy sobre suas viagens de volta para a igreja em East Bromwich, o lugar de seu "nascimento". Hellboy conta que a médium Cynthia Eden-Jones pensou que a aparência de Hellboy fosse relacionada a dois espíritos na igreja e não a uma experiência nazista. Hellboy adormece na igreja e sonha com uma mulher morrendo. A mulher admite ter se associado aos demônios da terra e do ar e ter feito ações ruins, mas agora ela renuncia a seu passado e pede perdão de Deus. A mulher pede a seus filhos, um padre e uma freira, para salvar sua alma. Ela os instrui a cadeia até seu caixão e guardá-la do diabo por três noites. Hellboy acorda e tem uma visão do padre e freira em pé sobre um caixão acorrentado. Um demônio entra na Igreja, e depois de um breve confronto, ele mata o padre e a freira. O demônio revela que "a criança real" da mulher ainda está por nascer, concebida no Walpurgis-Nacht há muitos anos. O demônio olha para Hellboy enquanto dizia "Meu filho favorito." O demônio leva a mulher para o inferno para sempre. A história termina de volta com Abe Sapien dormindo, sonhando com peixes. Cronologia da História A história se passa pouco tempo depois de Seed of Destruction. Hellboy diz que esta é sua primeira vez de volta para a Igreja em 50 anos, isto colocaria a história algum tempo em 1995 Hellboy "nasceu" 23 de dezembro de 1944, 50 anos mais tarde seria o fim de dezembro 1994 ou, mais provavelmente 1995. A história ocorre após The Wolves of Saint August, no início de 1994, e antes de Wake the Devil, mais provavelmente em 1997. Referências en:The Chained Coffin Categoria:Hellboy (Histórias)